Talk:Map max
Unable to cast spells Considering my countless hours of UMS map experience, there should be no surprise at how intimate a relationship I have with map maxing and its effects on spells. Many maps, such as Evolves, Spawn Defense, and Tarpit Defense have a high tendency to max the map. But one map is particularly notorious when it comes to maxing and its effects on spells; Can You Stop 1 Unit. Players even remotely new to the map will usually max the map, disabling almost any ability, including attacks. Most skills are unable to work, or at least very unlikely. Just off the top of my head, I know that Lockdown, Irraiate, EMP Shockwave, Plague, Ensnare, Stasis Field, Psionic Storm, Maelstrom, Feedback, and Hallucination all experience the map max. It's my belief that every ability of a unit feels the pressure of the map's unit max, except for maybe Move and Build commands, and even then. I realize this is mostly nitpicking, but referring to continuous spells affected by the map's max as "some" of them is inaccurate at best; "all" would be more, if not absolutely, accurate. Also, the parenthetical "true for Defiler" doesn't make much sense. Anyway, I just feel like supporting my edit, while at the same time venting my frustration with UMS map-makers who don't take measures to prevent the map from maxing. If you're unfamiliar with the UMS map Can You Stop 1 Unit, I will describe the map to you. There are up to 6 players, who start with approx. 1M gas, and 30 or so (maxed) mineral piles are stacked immediately adjacent to the player's HQ, and all units but the occasional computer unit are invincible, so players frequently max out their supply rather quickly, and since there is stacking, maxing happens most often when a player decides to make a fat pile of cannons. Spells are integral in destroying the nearly-indestructible units that pass among the bases, so this combination of predictable maxing and inability to cast means a similarly predictable defeat unless all players know exactly what they're doing. NightChime 08:23, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Unit attacks? The article does not answer the most important question: which units lose their normal attacks (not spells) during map max? My experience with map max is mostly in 3v3 Zero Clutter games. Almost every such game experiences a map max, unless one team rushes and the game is over in less than 15 minutes. So it is important to know which units to build so that they continue to fire when the map is maxed. From what I understand, units whose normal attack involves creating new "sprites" will not fire during map max (because no more sprites can be made). A notorious example is Valkyries, whose fire creates up to 5 new sprites. I have seen cannons go silent, and sometimes wraiths and goons, but what other units? To the best of my knowledge, units whose fire only appears on the target (but you don't see the shell moving) will not be affected by map max. For example Goliaths' ground attack will not be affected, but I'm not sure about their air attack. Anyone with definite information?